


How does the Truth Hurt?

by BookshopLaura



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookshopLaura/pseuds/BookshopLaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As sinister creatures's stalk the city, Arthur discovers Merlin's secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The creature in front of Merlin falls forward, dead. It's like a dog with four, red glowing eyes and it's teeth are like rats teeth. Along it's back it's spine runs sticking up like daggers. It twitches violently on the floor as Merlin lowers his hands, his eyes losing their gold glow. His heart is racing. It was fast, faster than he had anticipated, he'd reacted on instinct to defend himself. But there are more, and the knights are hunting them and fighting them around the city. He must go and make sure that Arthur is okay. He turns and his eye's meet Arthur's. 

Arthur's furious, his eyes flaring dangerously and his teeth gritted. Arthur has seen him, Arthur knows. He has his sword raised at his side staring at Merlin before turning and walking away. Merlin races after him, he has to say something, has to speak to Arthur. 

"Arthur, Arthur" he calls after him as he closes the gap, but Arthur marches on, heading back to castle gates where the knights are to assemble once this sweep of the city is complete. Merlin hears a growl and turns to see another creature stalking him, almost like a cat. He whispers a spell that throws the creature against a wall, but it simply clambers up again, it's eyes focussing greedily on Merlin again. He tries a different spell, the spell he used on the previous creature, but although the creature growls in pain and it's steps are slowed it's still making it's way steadily towards Merlin, who is backing round the corner his eyes locked in fear with the creatures. He tries one last spell which has absolutely no effect and the creature is bracing itself on it's back legs ready to pounce, teeth bared, when Merlin hears a blood-curdling yell. 

Then a streak of red obscures his vision as Arthur rushes in, sword and shield ready, hacking straight at the creatures neck. Within a few seconds the creature is dead, but Arthur hacks it a few more times, shouting incoherently as he does. He barely glances at Merlin as he turns round. He sheaths his sword, which Merlin wants to say is probably unwise, but then Arthur is physically dragging him back towards the castle gates by the upper arm, and Merlin has to concentrate on not tripping over his own feet. 

They arrive to find a couple of other knights having finished their patrols. Arthur practically throws Merlin to the floor beside the fire, probably aiming for the fire, Merlin thinks bitterly before storming off to where Leon has a map of the city spread out. Merlin can hear them talking, hear Arthur demanding a report on their progress. Leon is calmly informing him of the progress of the patrols, the locations of archers to protect strategic locations where the city's populations have been gathered for safety for tonight. Mostly in the castle, with it's stone walls and strong doors and similar structures. These creatures are clever and strong, but they hunt alone and are the size of a large dog. The situation is bad but not lost, not by a long way. Leon convinces Arthur, that after a long day patrolling it would be best if he retires for the night and rests. Tomorrow will be another long day. Arthur turns to look at Merlin, and his eyes narrow. 

"Fine" he huffs up and storms back to Merlin, who he grabs by the top of the arm and drags up. 

"Ow, you could just ask!" complains Merlin as he is dragged up and across the courtyard. But Arthur doesn't let go, if anything he grips harder, holding Merlin's arm out in front of him to make it more difficult to walk. People are watching and whispering. Gwaine is frowning, and looks as if he's about to walk over to say something before Percival steps forward to stop him. That's the last thing Merlin sees before he's shoved unceremoniously through a door into a corridor. 

"Arthur, Arthur please..." begins Merlin

"Shut up!" 

"I didn't mean... I'm sorry I..." Arthur grabs him by the collar and drags him so that they're almost nose to nose. 

"Shut up and walk!" he yells straight into Merlin's face, the grabs him by the back of the jacket and shoves him harshly forward so that Merlin nearly falls over. Merlin tries not to cry as he scampers to keep ahead of Arthur along the corridor then up the stairs to Arthur's chambers. Arthur follows him in, slamming the door behind him and draws his sword. Merlin pales, his eyes blinking quickly as he sees Arthur start towards him eyes ablaze with anger.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur is stalking towards Merlin, his eyes wide and his sword raised and Merlin closes his eyes and thinks, this is it. Arthur's brought him here to settle this personally. He's a traitor to his king and his best friend and now Arthur is going to cut his head off, here in his own chambers, where Merlin has served him every day. He barely has time to register the irony before the blow hits him. 

But it's not the sword to the neck that he's expecting, he's shoved forcefully out of the way by Arthur's elbow to his arm before Arthur starts stalking the room, sword raised. He checks round every corner, under the bed, behind ever curtain, in every conceivable place a dog like creature which hunts by stealth could hide. And it takes a second for Merlin to realise that's what he's doing, then he's nearly crying. It's relief mainly but he doesn't know what Arthur has planned, so his hearts still racing, and now his lips quivering a bit. Arthur stalks back from by the bed, search complete, and throws his sword on the floor with all the force he can muster, yelling as he does it. Merlin jumps like it's a physical blow, but Arthur doesn't see, turning away from Merlin and placing his hands on his hips.

"Arthur, I"

"I didn't say you could speak!" he shouts turning around for a second. 

For a moment Merlin stands there, nervously pulling at the end of his sleeves and trying not to think about how he's lost his best friend and definitely his job, if not his head. Gwen will cry, the knights will be sad, he hopes they'll be sad even when they know the truth. Gaius will be devastated. Gaius, who right now is tending to the injuries from the creatures. There aren't many, unfortunately these creatures are incredibly efficient killers, most of those they've encountered haven't survived. 

"Gaius might need my help" he says barely louder than a whisper. Arthur turns around fully this time. 

"Gaius only has two patients, you will stay here" He doesn't turn back. He's watching Merlin carefully, searching his face now. Merlin can't meet his eye, although he tries to.

"How long?" Merlin looks up questioningly

"How long have you been practising magic behind my back?" Arthur's stepped forward a little, no less furious. Merlin is confused for a moment.

"I... I came to Camelot to learn more about magic"

"From the very beginning" mutters Arthur bitterly. "Why Camelot?"

"Mum thought it would be safer where people didn't know me"

"Safer?" mocks Arthur, his nose flaring. 

"I'd... people were getting suspicious in Ealdor, I couldn't control it. It was just a matter of time..."

"Couldn't control it?" asks Arthur.

"I was born with magic, Arthur, I didn't choose to have it. I have hidden it from everyone my whole life because I knew it would get me killed! I didn't want to hide it from you!" He's almost shouting the last part, but can't help adding quietly

"But I didn't want you to hate me for it"

"You have had hundreds of opportunities to tell me this, and you haven't. I am your king!" he shouts, but then something in the great façade crumbles a little because his forehead and chin wrinkle like he's trying not to cry.  
"And your best friend! I should have known! You should have told me! Should have trusted me!" 

"I wanted to, I did, I'm sorry"

"And you're so bloody careless! What if it had been one of the Knights? What if they'd seen you? What if they'd dragged you back and demanded your execution? What if they hadn't waited and cut your head off?" Arthur's eyes look panicked now, wild almost. 

"Arthur!"

"I can't lose you! I can't!" Arthur turns and goes over to the fireplace and leans his forehead against his crossed arms. 

Merlin stares at him eyes wide for a moment, then walks over and lays his hand on Arthur's shoulder, rubbing with his thumb. He can feel the tremors as Arthur cries into his arms, and hear the faint sniffs. 

"Arthur," But Merlin doesn't know what to say to make it better. He's already said he's sorry. He knows Arthur probably won't appreciate it but he wraps his arms round Arthur and buries his face in Arthur's shoulder and waits to be pushed away. It's uncomfortable, Arthur's in full armour, but Merlin doesn't care. After a few moments Arthur turns around to return the embrace, holding him for a long moment.

"Does this mean you're not going to execute me?" asks Merlin. 

"That was never an option" says Arthur, and Merlin knows he means it.


	3. Epilogue

Merlin thinks he's probably been hugging Arthur too long. He hasn't been counting minutes but he keeps thinking, any minute, any minute Arthur will push him away and he's hoping for it and dreading it at the same time. Arthur means so much to him, and he's lucky to have his best friend back and happy so happy about that. He shouldn't ruin that, shouldn't push it any further. But Arthur's not pulling away, so Merlin doesn't. Merlin can't, he can't be the first one to pull away. 

Eventually Arthur does, and then they're both feeling awkward and Merlin doesn't know where to look or what to do with this arms.

"I should, you know, get to bed." Arthur's nodding absent-mindedly, swinging his arms as he keeps looking up at Merlin then away again. Merlin walks over to the door and opens it looking back at Arthur as he does. As he turns back to the hallway his thoughts are forcefully dragged back into the here and now by the large, four - eyed hungry creature a few feet away in the corridor.

He slams the door and slams himself against it just as he feels a thwack as the creature launches himself against it, followed quickly by scratching on the other side. Arthur is quickly across the room and bracing the door too. Merlin whispers a spell to lock the door and then slumps back against it, breathing heavily. 

"Glad your magic has proved useful" mutters Arthur. 

"Hey" says Merlin, punching his arm without any real force.

"Well, after earlier I was worried. I mean trust you! Not only a sorcerer but a useless one"

"It was working, but then it, I don't know... It wouldn't, I don't know..." Merlin's been so swept up in his secret that he hasn't thought about what stopped his magic working.

"Well, you might as well bar the other door. You can't walk back alone and I can't get out of this armour alone so..." So Merlin's staying here tonight. Arthur doesn't say it, but Merlin's heart rate increases and he can feel his cheeks burning. He gets up quickly before Arthur can see and locks the door on the other side of Arthur's chambers. Arthur gets up too and stands ready to be undressed. Merlin thinks this shouldn't be any different from usual. But Merlin's not usually locked in with Arthur, not usually staying the night. 

He undresses Arthur, and at first he can't meet Arthur's eyes but he can feel them on him, the weight of them. He glances up. He's the same size as Arthur, if not a little taller, but he's been concentrating on the knots by Arthur's shoulder. And Arthur's head is turned to face him fully, his eyes are intent and his lips slightly parted. Merlin can't help himself glancing down at them. He turns back to the knots, blinking and forcing his breathing to even out. Arthur turns away from him and looks down, fiddling with his glove. 

Undressing Arthur has never seemed so long and torturous. He gets him down to the cloth and then turns away to undress himself behind a screen. It seems strange, Arthur's always undressed in front of Merlin, but Merlin's rarely undressed in front of anyone. He undresses down to his shirt and underwear and steps out. Arthur's wearing a shirt as well, and is sat on the bed. He's uncertain, Merlin can sense it.

Merlin walks round the bed to the other side, watching Arthur out of the corner of his eye. Arthur's doing the same, following Merlin's movement. Merlin lifts up the corner of the covers and begins to slide under them. 

"You don't think you're sharing with me do you?" asks Arthur, his voice is calm and arrogant. Suddenly Merlin thinks he must have been mistake. His face reddens as he climbs out, hanging his head. 

"Oh, Merlin, I was joking, God that was... I'm sorry, I was..." Merlin turns as he feels a hand grab his wrist. He turns to see the uncertainty that Arthur always tries so hard to hide written openly on his face. He lets himself be tugged forward and climbs onto the bed, his eyes still locked with Arthur's. He kneels down, and looks when he feels Arthur's grip on his lips lighten, but Arthur only moves his hand down to lace his fingers with Merlin's. 

"We should sleep" says Merlin, but his heart is hammering and Arthur is rubbing circles with his thumb on Merlin's hand. 

"Yeah" says Arthur, and his hand lets go of Merlin's. But only to cup Merlin's jaw before bringing their lips together.

Merlin's struck by how normal it feels kissing Arthur. Wonderful but normal. His hand finds itself clenching at Arthur's shirt at the hip and Arthur lets out an appreciative sound. 

"I'm... I'm sorry... sorry Merlin" says Arthur between kisses. 

"What for?" asks Merlin as Arthur moves to kissing his jaw. Arthur's forehead falls to Merlin's shoulder.

"For stopping."

"You have got to be kidding!"

"I wish I was, but tomorrow we need to be up early to deal with these creatures"

"Seriously?" asks Merlin, then rolls his eyes and starts to pull up the covers with obvious annoyance. 

"Merlin! It's not just that." Merlin turns to look at him, eyebrows raised daring him to provide any reason Merlin would think reasonable.

"I... I don't want to ruin it okay. You're important to me, really important. You're my best friend, and I've only just found out who you really are"

"You've always known who I really am" says Merlin, frowning.

"You know what I mean. I couldn't bare to lose you, not over this. I know I want you, I know, know how much you mean to me...Which is why I don't want to mess it up. Please" Arthur's begging. Merlin thinks he should be offended, but Arthur's looking so worried and fragile he can't. 

"Does this mean we're topping and tailing" asks Merlin, trying to look innocent.

"Now you've got to be kidding! I'm not spending a night smelling your feet, however much I love you!" says Arthur indignantly. Merlin's heart skips a beat, but Arthur's joking around, he can't mean it. But then Arthur's grabbing him and manhandling him until they're both under the covers and Arthur's wrapped himself around Merlin's waist and they're lying almost nose to nose.

"You're toes are cold" says Arthur

"I love you too" says Merlin, and it's not a joke. Arthur quirks a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected 3rd chapter!! For those who requested fluffy ending. Not sure about it, all feedback welcome. You leave me essays and you'll be my favourite person in the whole world ever (excludes parents, siblings, bffs etc) So please please please comment.


End file.
